


I'm gonna show you how beautiful you are

by swigswoot



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Gets a Hug, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tattooed Steve Rogers, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swigswoot/pseuds/swigswoot
Summary: As Bucky starts to show Steve how he hates his metal arm, Captain America gets an idea.(I'm not good at summarys, sorry)





	I'm gonna show you how beautiful you are

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
This is my first work which I post on ao3, so please be gentle with me ':D  
Any spelling mistakes are mine lmao  
So please let me know if there are any!  
(English isn't my native language)

Steve woke up to the sound of something shattering. He needed a few minutes to adjust to his surroundings and it needed even more to make out who was so loudly shouting russian curses. 

He was at home, in a small apartment in the middle of Brooklyn which he shared with Bucky.  
Bucky.  
The only one of the two who speaks and understands russian.  
But... Why was he shouting? 

Steve inhaled deeply before sitting up from his comfortable place on the big, red, couch (which was actually to big for the small living room, but Bucky insisted on it and Steve wasn't going to argue with him). After Rogers pushed away the blanket and stood up (not without a tired yawn), he made his way to the kitchen. 

And there he stood, still silently cursing and picking up the small pieces of glas, Bucky. “You need any help?”, Steve asked as he stood behind James. 

No answer, but Bucky stopped cursing. 

Steve sighed, embracing his boyfriend from behind and slowly started moving his right hand up and down Buckys hip.  
”Whats wrong Buck?”, he then asked, quietly and worried.  
Now Bucky sighed, leaning into Steves embrace and finally letting the glass be. 

“I broke two cups while trying to make both of us coffee. God Steve, I can't do anything besided punching with this stupid arm!” Steve stopped, turned Bucky around and looked at his left arm, where he noticed glass between the plates. But that's for later. 

Right now Bucky needed him and not his arm. 

“Thats not true Buck.” Bucky scoffed. “Oh yeah? Tell me one thing I can do with it.” “Well...”, Steve began, taking his boyfriends metal hand into his own, “You can hold my hand without crushing it, you can caress my cheek like this and you can play with my hair like this.” 

To show Bucky what exactly he meant by saying this, Steve firstly held Buckys hand against his cheek. The former soldier almost instantly started to carass the soft skin, without hurting Steve.  
Next, Steve layed Buckys Hand on top of his head, and Bucky stroked trough his lovers hair, trying to fix it. 

“I asked for one thing, but thanks. I get it Stevie.” Bucky smiled at his boyfriend, his hand wandering to Steves cheek. They both shared a few kisses before starting to make coffee, this time together. 

While Steve took out two cups, he remembered Buckys arm and the glass. “I need to take a look at the plates later though, okay?” Bucky looked at Steve, then at his arm and then he nodded. “Okay.”

Later that evening, Steve picked the leftovers from the two broken cups out of Buckys arm. Bucky stared at Steve, who was sitting in front of him on their shared bed, totally concentrated on the arm, careful not to trigger anything and still looked so fucking gorgeous. 

“You okay?”, the blonde asked after noticing James staring. Bucky just smiled and nodded. After Steve finished, he brought the tweezers and glass away. 

“I hate it so much Stevie.”, Bucky said when Steve entered the room again. “I never wanted it, and I almost never was going to need it... It looks ugly and in the last days I had no control over it. I crushed the cup, almost broke Tonys hand and almost killed Sam.” 

Steve softly smiled at the man in front of him and hugged him shortly before answering: “Thats why Tony invited you to his lab tomorrow. He takes a look at it and maybe it gets better, and if not... Its okay, yeah? We'll get trough it. And its not ugly. Its beautiful just like the rest of you're body.” 

And that gave Steve an idea. 

~~~

“I'm leaving now, Stevie. Love you.” Bucky kissed Steve shortly before making his way over to Tony's.  
Soon after Bucky left (and Steve finished his breakfast), Steve grabbed his phone, calling Sam. 

“Hey, I need you're help.”  
“Well good morning to you too.” 

As Steve told Sam his idea, he reacted... Well surprised to say at least. “Your whole arm? That's gonna take some time Steve. And you want to do it today?” “Yes. Bucky should be the whole day in Tonys lab, he's not gonna notice.”  
Sam sighed, “Okay, when do you wanna go?”

If Steve wanted his whole arm tattooed, that's on him. 

Half an hour later, Steve and Sam stood in front of a small shop. It simply said "Tattoos" at the front. The door was on the right of the quiet big window, from which you could look directly into the shop. There was just one man, sitting in a chair on his phone. 

“You sure you wanna do this?”, Sam asked skeptical. Steve looked at the building, then at the young man through the window. “Yeah, for Buck I'll do anything.” Sam just rolled his eyes and followed Steve inside the house. 

The young man they saw earlier immediately stood up, smiling at them. “How can I help you?” Steve explained his plan to the man, David, how they later found out.  
“Well, that“, David pointed at the photo Steve brought with him, “Is gonna take some time.” “We've got plenty of it.” 

They were 3 hours in, David just finished of a thirt of the whole tattoo, as Bucky called Sam. 

“Hey Bucky, no Steve can't talk right-. Yes he's with me. Don't worry. Uuhh, what did you say? Where we are? Um..” Sam looked over to Steve, he can't tell Bucky where they are. “Just tell him anything!”

“We're at the hospital.”

All the three of them heard Bucky yelling 'What?!'.

David was almost laughing, Steve had the perfect 'What-the-fuck'-expression on his face and Sam could slap himself for saying that. 

“Sam what the fuck?! Are you stupid?!” “Shut the fuck up Steve.... Bucky no, that was a joke... Yeah it was a stupid one. I hate you too, hes back home in..,” Sam looked at David who was holding up 3 fingers as an answer, ”3 hours. Sounds good..? Okay, bye.” 

Steve didn't even ask what Sam thought by telling Bucky this, he just started a conversation with David about the tattoo. 

Steve told him where the idea came from and what the red star meant. To be honest, he's surprised David hasn't heard that much about The Avengers and Hydra.  
But it was a really nice surprise. 

Sam sat next to Steve on a chair while trying to calm Bucky down via WhatsApp. If Bucky hated him that much before, he's got serious problems now. 

“So what you're telling me is that you're Captain America with a super hot cyborg boyfriend?”, David asked grinning.  
Sam snorted at that and Steve rolled his eyes while watching Davids movements. 

“Lets just call it like that.”

At the end of the day, Steve went home with a whole tattooed arm.  
And Bucky was still freaking out. 

~~~

“Babe, i'm home!”, Steve called into the small apartment, just before Bucky entered the hallway.  
“Hey, where were you? Are you okay?” “Yeah, Sam made a stupid joke, I was getting you a present.” 

And with that, Steve rolled his sleeves up.  
Bucky stared at his arm, deciding whether he should scream at Steve or cry.  
He did none of that, just stared, not moving.  
If Bucky wanted to say something, he couldn't it just wasn't possible. For a moment he even thought that it was a dream. 

It wasn't until Steve hugged his friend tightly, that Bucky said something. “Did you really tattooed your whole arm?” Steve chuckled and loosned the hug so he could look properly at Bucky. “Looks like it.” “I love you so much you big dork.” 

And later that day, as both were finally in bed and Steve fell asleep, Bucky just couldn't stop tracing over the tattoo.  
He never really knew how much he loved Steve and how much Steve loved him, but this day showed him that Steve would do anything for him. 

Bucky smiled to himself before he rested his head on Steves chest and closed his eyes.


End file.
